Recently, the stagnation of financial market is lasting. In other words, there is a risk to a financial product, such as a foreign exchange dealings, a stock, a bond, and a futures. Accordingly, it is limited to make profits due to national environment, social mood, and international situation, etc.
Accordingly, a need is being emerged to a new type of the financial product. Its basic elements are that it is able to be easily and quickly traded, and to be traded without the restriction on time-space. In addition, there is a need for a financial product model capable of easily being trade and reliably predicting a risk and a profit compared to the trade of other derivative products.
Meanwhile, in the conventional art, a use of the profit created from the financial product is limited to an environment or an alliance environment that provides the financial product. Accordingly, there is a limitation to universally use the profit for the payment anywhere and at any time.
Further, it is exposed to the danger that a customer information such as a bank statement of the customer, or a deposit information, etc. may be leaked or changed due to a security vulnerability when the financial product is traded.